Lincoln Hood: Whispers of a Thief
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: Fantasy/Robin Hood AU. Lincoln of Locksley, trained by a bounty hunter, has the task of stealing from the sheriff of the city and giving it to the poor residents with the help of his men, mentor, and friends. (Cancelled)
1. Lincoln of Locksley

It was a big night in the east of the continent called Valfield. The most both elegant and inspiring place in the world, complete with provinces with capitals.

One particular province had an interesting city: Royal Oak. Its woods were interesting as there lived a group of outlaws that have beef with the city's king and sheriff, two malevolent people of sorts. But one night something happened one night, a night that would change their lives when a special someone came into it. It was a little boy, around eleven years of age, pale ash blond haired, and was carrying a baby, who looked like she was in this world for a while. He was running through the woods, carrying her. A women around seventeen years of age, blond haired, short hair, had a talk after discovering them sleeping at a tree.

 _Where_ _are your parents?"_ she asked

 _"They're... They're gone..."_ he said with a tone filled with sadness

 _"Well why_ _were you a_ _few sandwiches short of a picnic and didn't go to the_ _peelers?"_

 _"If I did, he would've killed me."_

 _"... Who would've killed you?"_

 _"Just some masked criminal, sent by a bounty hunter."_

 _"Why do they want to kill you?"_

 _"I don't know, it was probably something father did before he and mum died."_

 _"Okay, I'll take you somewhere safe. What's your name?"_

 _"Lincoln R. Loud II. Now yours ma'am."_

 _"I'm Lori of Gisborne._

Both Lori then held Lincoln's hand and he walked with her to somewhere safe from the people following him. It was silent and it felt uncomfortably weird to both of them. Lori decided to break the silence, noticing the baby Lincoln had in his hands.

 _"What's your little sister's name? Oh, she's so cute!"_

 _"First off her name is Lily and second she's my daughter."_

Lori's expression changed. From happy to... Uncertainty. An eleven-year-old father? Whatever she'd seen much much weirder things before.

 _"Well that's such a bee's knees I guess."_

 _"I know your thinking 'I'm too young to be a father' but it's not my fault but she's mine and nobody's going to take her away from me."_

 _"Mistake? Guess she was one."_

 _"Don't say that."_

 _"Regretting so._ _What did your parents think of her."_

 _"Reacted badly but overtime accepted her."_

 _"Where were you two from?"_

 _"Locksley, Yorkshire."_

Both of them arrived at a cabin. Inside it was a small interior, nothing much. Except it contained another brit in it. A girl, fifteen years of age, pixie brown cut. And Lincoln found her to be looking absolutely stunning.

" _Lori! Who's this little boy?"_

 _"This is Lincoln of Locksley."_

 _"And who's his little sister?"_

 _"Lily of Locksley and she's his daughter."_

 _"..." no comment by the fifteen-year-old_

 _"I know. I'm a young father."_

 _"Whatever, where'd you find him?"_

 _"Out there in the forest."_

 _"He's all alone?!"_

 _"Um, who are you?" Lincoln asked_

 _"Me? I'm Luna_ _Stutely."_ _Luna introduced herself_

 _"Why, you look beautiful Luna."_

Luna blushed at his compliment.

 _"Why, thank you."_

 _"Anyways he has nowhere left to go and there's someone chasing after him so I was thinking you guys could take care of him."_ Lori of Gisborne proposed

 _"Okay, I'd be happy to take him and his daughter in. I'm pretty sure Lisa will too."_

 _"Wait there's more of you?"_ Lincoln asked

 _"Only Lisa. There used to be more of us but they either died or somewhere out there in Valfield... Hopefully, they're safe. All because the sheriff outlawed us just because he didn't like us." _Luna explained

 _"Plus I can't take care of you. I'm a bounty hunter, I take bounties."_ Lori of Gisborne explained

 _"Wait_ _. If you're a bounty hunter and they are outlaws, aren't you supposed to arrest them?"_ Lincoln confusingly asked

 _"Of course not! They're my friends I would never do that."_ Lori of Gisborne retorted

 _"Talk about loyalty."_ Lincoln quipped

Lori takes a look around, it was a poor interior. No TV, no newspaper, no flintlock revolvers or muskets. Especially no gold. This must've how the poor people in Oak feel like, it's horrible how the sheriff would take away their money for taxes. It's a real wake-up call. She needed to do something about it. Lori took a look at Lincoln... He looked healthy, he could be something more if she decided to... Train him. That's right!

 _"Lincoln of Locksley! Come with me."_

 _"And I'll hold your daughter for you."_

 _"Be careful with her, she gets really cranky if she's woken up."_

Lincoln hands Lily over to Luna, and Luna was taking great care of her. Meanwhile, Lori was taking Lincoln for a walk.

 _"So uh what is it you wanted Lori of Gisborne?"_

Lori handed him a newspaper, he read it and it says something about taxes rising high up. Taking away some people's money and potentially ruining their lives.

 _"What tis up with this sheriff?"_ Lincoln asked himself

 _"He's just a greedy bastard that's all. Look Lincoln of Locksley, if he keeps doing this, then Royal Oak's future will crumble to pieces. So... That's why I'm going to make you my protege."_

 _"So wait, does that mean you're...?"_

 _"I'm going to be your mentor. See the thing that is linked to the sheriff is the money and if we steal it, then he'll be grieving for it and he'll be weak and that's when we'll strike him down and appoint a new, benevolent, sheriff."_ Lori of Gisborne explained

 _"Whoa... So how long will this take? How many will you teach me?"_

 _"It'll take years before you'll pull this blinder but I'm going to teach you everything, tis not an easy task to steal from him."_

 _"Okay, I got it_ _. So when will we start?"_

 _"Tomorrow."_

 ** _End of Chapter_**


	2. Meeting a Few Friends

A few years later... Fifteen-year-old Lincoln of Locksley had been through Lori of Gisborne's harsh training. It was going to be worth it though. This sheriff is going down the second Lincoln's training is done.

Today in the Royal Woods, Lincoln was testing some archery moves Lori taught him. He spotted an elk, he stopped dead in his tracks and drew his bow with an arrow, aimed at the elk, breathing in and out, then...

 ** _THWISH!_**

 ** _WOOSH!_**

 ** _THUNK!_**

The arrow hit the elk in the heart, killing it immediately.

"Fuck Yes!" Lincoln celebrated

He sheathed his bow and ran up to the elk and pulls out a knife from its holster and started skinning the poor poor animal. Taking its skin and some of it chunks to eat later, cooked of course.

Lincoln walks in the forest, trying to find his way back to the cabin. He then finds himself a bridge. The water looks deep. However, he sees a... Colored fifteen-year-old on the bridge, holding a staff, bald head, weird dots on each cheek. Who the fuck is this person?

Lincoln walks up to the colored person.

"... Who are you? The fuck did you come from too?" Lincoln asked

"My name is none of your business and I'm that type of person who tolls people who cross this bridge."

"You want _me_ to give you a toll... So I could cross?"

"That's right."

"Why are you here? These woods are private property and your basically trespassing."

"These woods aren't private property. They're for everyone to mind their own business too."

"Alright kid lemme through."

Lincoln tries to go through him but was pushed back by him. Man, this boy was strong! Look at those muscles! Must be a little _dicky_ too.

"Well, I'm sorry, but a toll is a toll, and a roll is a roll, and if I don't get no tolls then I can't eat no rolls!"

He smiles gleefully

"I made that up myself!" He proudly said

"Don't care. I'll just find a way around."

Lincoln turns around to find another way around, then...

"Yeah that's right, get out of here you fucking pleb!"

Lincoln stops dead in his tracks. A pleb?! REALLY!? He drops his elk skin and turns around towards this colored person.

"What did you call me?" Lincoln threateningly said

"I say you a fucking pleb."

"I'm a fucking pleb?! You're a fucking black person!"

"Ug- You take that back!"

"Then take back what you said about me being a pleb!"

" _You_ Take Back About _Me_ Being a Black Person!"

Then The kid and Lincoln started fighting, in a cloud ball. Then Lincoln started hitting him with a twig. And then kicks him into the river. He had his hands out for help.

"Help! I can't swim!" the colored kid said

"Are you serious?!"

The water wasn't as deep as it looked, in fact, it was no deeper than a stream. But this kid was overreacting a lot. So Lincoln goes down and simply picks him up. The second he gets up, he has Lincoln in a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Meanwhile, Lincoln was in the most painful bear hug he been in, he was suffocating comedically.

" **AIR!** " Lincoln demanded

Then the kid let go of Lincoln.

"Thank you."

"No _Th_ _ank_ you for saving my life, now I will be in your debt until it is repaid."

"Oh, that's... Good... Um, what's your name?"

"Kalayid."

"Excuse me?"

"Kalayid."

"Um... Kal-... Klam-... I don't know."

"In your language it means Clyde."

"Oh okay, _Clyde_."

* * *

Another few years later, eighteen-year-old Lincoln of Locksley was still in training. Nowhere near complete to the matter of fact.

Meanwhile in the Royal Woods. Lincoln was a mile away from the cabin, two people were with him, his daughter Lily and his best friend Little Clyde. They were watching Lincoln practice his archery. Watching the arrows going into targets, almost in a bullseye in all of them. When he hit all the arrows in all the targets, he went to get the arrows back. And came back with them.

"Can I try father?" Lily politely asked

"Maybe... Maybe Lily." Lincoln answered

"You know Lincoln, you should try shooting with flintlock revolver instead of an old-school bow and arrow." Little Clyde remarked

"You mean those clumsy loud uncivilized things of a weapon? I really don't think so." Lincoln retorted

Then suddenly they heard gunshots and a very loud "No!" from a distance in the forest.

"Lily go back to the cabin!" Lincoln ordered

"But I-"

"I said go!"

"Okay."

Lily runs back to the cabin. While Little Clyde and Lincoln armed themselves with a gun and bow and arrow respectively. As they run through the forest, they find a carriage, a body of a woman was laying down on the side of the carriage, she was bleeding, presumably dead. A masked criminal had his gun on a man's forehead and pulled the trigger, making both Lincoln and Little Clyde disgusted and horrified.

"Oh, my days!"

"Ew!... What the fuck?!"

Lincoln drew his bow with an arrow and aimed it at the masked criminal. And without hesitation, he shoots the criminal in the neck, causing him to bleed out. There was a young lad, around Lincoln's age, he was on his knees, crying over from what looks to be his parents. Lincoln actually felt bad for the lad, he could've been there sooner had he heard the carriage.

Lincoln and Little Clyde walk up to the lad and Lincoln kneels down to him in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry..."

"Get away!"

He pushed Lincoln away. Lincoln was on the ground.

"I'm sorry..."

Lincoln didn't know what to say but that, this was the first other than his daughter that he comforting someone. Little Clyde on the other hand, had his hand on the lad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your folks. What's your name?" Little Clyde asked

"... Logan... Logan Scarlet." he answered bluntly

Logan glared at Lincoln as if he knows something about him... Suspicious... Lincoln, on the other hand, doesn't know why this man was giving him the death glare. Did he wrong him in another life? Was it because he didn't save his parents? Cause if that's that then he's deeply sorry for it.

Little Clyde helped Logan up on his feet.

"It's alright. We'll take you to safety." Little Clyde reassured

Lincoln and Little Clyde have Logan walk with them back where the cabin is supposed to be.

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Robin Hood Begins

Tonight... Is the night twenty-two-year-old Lincoln can go out and steal from the Sheriff of Royal Oak. Lincoln spend years training but he was finally ready. But to be sure that he's ready, Lori of Gisborne has one last test for him. Over the years he met Little Clyde, and Logan Scarlet. Together, they were called the "Merry Men" with Luna, Lori of Gisborne, Lisa Tuck involved but not Lily, too young... Even though she's still in training. Lincoln wouldn't want his daughter involved.

It was time for this last test Lori of Gisborne had Lincoln of Locksley. In an abandoned house, whenever Lori would pull up a target, Lincoln would quickly draw and shoot at them perfectly. Lastly, he shot at the last one in the perfect headshot where the head should be, should it be a person. Lincoln turned around and had a goofy grin at Lori of Gisborne. She pulled up a target but Lincoln drew his bow and shot at draw, and without even looking! And the arrow landed in the middle where the heart should, should it be a person...

"What else you got?" Lincoln asked

"You're ready," Lori of Gisborne smiled

Later on, it was almost nighttime, almost time to steal. In the cabin, Lisa was giving Lincoln gear for his trip, a retractable three-foot blade, and more arrows for his quiver.

"Anymore else?" Lincoln asked

"That's about it," Lisa responded

"Father!"

Lincoln turned around to see Lily handing him some clothes. Lincoln grabs them and goes into an empty room and changes.

A few minutes later he comes out and was wearing a hood from a men's slim fit zip toggle button casual short trench hoodie coat jacket. An orange bandana over the lower face but wasn't currently wearing it, dress pants and shoes, wears archer gloves with every finger but the pointing and middle are fingerless. Lincoln finally feels ready and feeling like a thief.

Luna comes into the room and sees Lincoln wearing the outfit and bow and arrow on his back. She whistles at the sight.

"Looking good Lincoln," Luna complimented

"Feeling good, Luna,"

Lincoln then goes towards the door, but not before being stopped by his daughter.

"Father, please be safe out there," Lily pleaded

"I promise I'll be safe," Lincoln reassured

Lincoln gives her a quick kiss on the forehead and then heads out into the forest.

Lincoln had arrived at Royal Oak. Ready to strike the Sheriff and give the poor residents their money back. Standing on top of a pub building. Lincoln pulled his bandana up and it covers half of his face, now the only thing seen is his eyes and tints of hair. Lincoln runs through the rooftop, it was heavily raining so people would barely see him running up there.

Lincoln stops running upon seeing something that's probably important. He pulls out a telescope to get a closer look and it was just what he suspected; two carriages filled with bags of gold pounds.

"Jackpot!" Lincoln remarked

Lincoln then puts away the telescope and drops down to the ground safely without hurting his feet. And runs to the objective.

There were guards there obviously. Their have been robberies before, albeit they were failed attempts. But tonight will be a successful one. One guard sees a man wearing a hood and orange bandana walking fast at him, so he points his crossbow at him. "Hey! This is a restricted area! Please go back to where you came from!" the guard warned. But however, Lincoln quickly grabs the crossbow from him, tears it apart before hitting him in the head with it.

The other guards were alerted by the sound of the crossbow hitting him. As they go to where the sound was, they suddenly had arrows in their chests and then drop dead. One guard was just simply standing guard, doing nothing wrong, then suddenly he has his throat slit by Lincoln. So ruthless. That's all the guards for now. Lincoln pulls out a burlap sack and starts putting backs of pounds in it. However, when it started feeling heavy, he attached some to his belt and had some on his hands.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get all of the gold because of no space and any more would restrict him from doing something flexible, and he heard footsteps coming, the guards saw him and started shooting him with guns. Lincoln decided to book it, he runs to cover and started climbing up a building with very high difficulty. They were shooting at him, maybe even shooting the bags but he kept dodging the shots. And he evaded them, getting away.

Lincoln looked around the last district and there he saw many people out on the streets... Homeless. Or evicted by the guards... But now's the time to give them money. First, he finds an old lady sitting down, obviously sad, the downpours over her, then Lincoln comes along, startling her at first.

"Who are you?" she asks

"I'm just some person who longs for the poor's safety," Lincoln answered

Lincoln digs his hand into the burlap sack and pulls out a bag of pounds and hands it to the old lady. "Here, it's more then enough for you," Lincoln then goes off and starts setting down bags of pounds on each doorstep there is, knocking the doors too. Whenever there was already a person outside, he would give them a bag, two if they really needed.

After a while, Lincoln was really low on the gold so he decided to give one more to a person and go. He runs up to a beaten up man and gives him a bag. "Thank you!" The man thanked.

"You're welcome,"

"Who are you?" the man asked

"... I'm Robin Hood,"

Then Lincoln runs off and climbs up a building an runs off into the distance.

Back at the Royal Woods, everyone was waiting for Lincoln to come back, especially his daughter. Then when they see him riding on a horse with bags of the gold on him, they cheered, it was a success. He arrives and pulls down his hood and bandana. Lincoln counts how many bags there are, about five bags worth of money, and that would make it five thousand pounds.

Lincoln grabs a bag and tosses it to Lori, catching it with one hand.

"Lori, it was a success,"

"I know, I had faith in you, I knew you wouldn't fail this,"

"Yes, but there was a bunch of them and I couldn't get the rest,"

"Hey don't worry about Lincoln, it's okay, how about we go and get a drink at the pub tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me,"

 ** _End of Chapter_**


	4. A Talk With Gisborne

It was interior of a pub, a beer counter with wooden stools, cushioned booths with wooden tables, chandeliers with lited candles, decorations of shields and occasionally swords of the king's knights, people played music from lutes, bagpipes, and wooden flutes.

It was a nice place for a corrupted city.

The booth at the end of the room, in the corner had two occupants sitting there. The woman who's of her late twenties, short blonde hair, wearing a long sleeve chainmail shirt, black leather sleeveless waistcoat, light blue bandana around her neck, leather bracers, brown leather fingerless gloves, tight black pants, leather greaves, and brown boots with light blue laces. The man in the other side of the booth, crew cut pale ash blonde hair, early twenties, wore a grey long sleeved shirt that resembled a gothic military parade jacket, black slim pants, peasant slip on shoes.

Names, Lori Gisborne, and Lincoln of Locksley. But since this is fourth chapter, you already know.

Anyways, Lincoln had two silverware in both his hands, a fork and a knife, he held a mutton down as he cuts a slice of the meat, after successfully slicing it off, he uses the fork to stab it, lift it towards his mouth and eats a piece of it. Lori only had a wooden mug filled with ale, she infrequently took sips of it.

However, it was awfully quiet between them, making it a bit awkward. But then, Locksley decided to break the silent.

"So... How's your day?" Lincoln of Locksley asked his mentor of eleven years.

"Fine... Just... Fine." Lori Gisborne answered.

Locksley, dropped his silverware as he finished his meal. He reached for his wooden mug filled with the same kind Gisborne had. "So what have you brought me here for?" Lincoln asked.

"Well for one thing."

Gisborne picked up a newspaper from the floor and showed it's front to Locksley. It showed a caricature drawing of him in his Robin Hood attire, showed him posing with a bow and arrow drawn. _"Masked Vigilante known as 'Robin Hood' strikes and steals gold!"_ it read.

" _'_ _Robin Hood'_ huh?"

"Well, I rob from the rich and give to the poor right? It's only fitting. Plus my middle name's Robin, but no one really knows that." Lincoln explained.

"Well, that's true."

Gisborne then reads more of the newspaper.

"Okay, peasants are calling you a hero... And guards and the sheriff are calling you a threat... AAAnnnd they've put a bounty on you."

"Wait What?! How did they know about that? I killed all the witnesses."

"Well, apparently they do 'knight guard checkup' every now and then, and I guess they must've heard rumors. Word does spread fast around here." Lori Gisborne hypothesized.

"Dang... How much money for my bounty?" Lincoln questioned.

"The amount you stole for bringing in alive, and double the amount when you're dead." Lori told.

"Guess, they _really_ care about their money." Lincoln noted.

Gisborne then closed the newspaper and just throws it backwards, where it barely landed in the garbage. She had another thing to add to her young apprentice. "Okay, Locksley another thing, there is a very wealthy man coming here, in this city."

"By horse?" Locksley guessed.

"Close, a coah that's carried by a horse... I think two."

"Oooh. How wealthy is he?"

"Very."

"Then the poor will enjoy his wealth, when does he get here?" Lincoln questioned.

"Soon. A day or two." Lori responded.

"Great! We'll be ready when he comes." Lincoln said enthusiastically as he took a sip of his drink.

"And one last thing. I noticed you were wearing an old trench jacket." Gisborne noted the coat.

"Well yeah, it was a gift from Lily." Lincoln gave a reason for it.

"I really don't mean to offend your daughter but uh. That coat is _sooo_ ten years ago. Now, me and Luna fabricated a new type of jacket, for your 'Merry Men' to wear."

"Go on..." Lincoln said while having his fingers straight while having his hand in a circling motion, he was listening.

"Come. I'll show you, don't want people to memorize it here."

Gisborne got up from her seat and walked forward till she looked back and noticed Locksley didn't leave his seat. "Aren't you coming?" Lori Gisborne asked.

"Aren't you going to pay the bill?"

Lori Gisborne mentally facepalmed at herself, she forgot about paying the bill, so she went back to the booth, pulled a bag of farthings and places the bag on the table and gestures Lincoln of Locksley to come with. He does.

Outside of the pub, and onto the streets of Royal Oak, there wasn't many people to see them currently. Lori Gisborne wore a satchel, she opened it up and pulled out a jacket and gave it to Lincoln of Locksley, Lincoln inspected it; it was a blue men's slim fit genuine leather hooded jacket, it's size was that of a waistcoat, it's entire torso was quilted, it had a overlapping belt closure, a crisscross texture on the torso.

"It's lovely Gisborne... I have one unrelated problem. Having just a cloth and hood... I just don't feel like myself just wearing those." Lincoln of Locksley expressed dissatisfaction.

Lori Gisborne then glanced around her surroundings, she found an old blue short bycocket hat with a orange feather attached to it. It was thrown out, a bit dusty but mostly clean on top of the garbage, she grabs it and smacks it to Lincoln of Locksley's chest. "Does that solve your problem?" Lori Gisborne asked bluntly.

Lincoln of Locksley smiled at the impromptu gift, it was perfect, this attire felt empty without the bycocket. "Yes, thank you Gisborne."

Lori Gisborne slightly smiled, he was her apprentice for such a long time... But whenever they weren't training, she would act motherly to him, she was in her late teens when she found him, now she's in her Iate twenties, the age were women start being a mother, but in Gisborne's eyes, she started motherhood when she met Locksley and his daughter.

Lori loved him, his daughter, and would do anything for them, including taking a bullet for them if she'd have to.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **I'm back at this series. If you don't know by now, but this takes place in a alternative history, so the anachronism here is intentional. Though I haven't placed a date cause I don't know where to set it yet.**


End file.
